


laundry

by doubledeepfried



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, camboy!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: A story about when Jonghyun forgot to sort out his laundry.





	laundry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so it's a bit rough. I hope you enjoy!  
> (I didn't edit very much so sorry if there are any mistakes!)

"Can I use your machine after you're done? I really need these clothes washed by tomorrow," Minhyun asked Jonghyun as he leaned his laundry basket onto the machines.    
  
"Sure. It's almost done," the shorter replied as he checked the time remaining. He then tended back to his notebook staring at the notes. Clapping his back in thanks, Minhyun peered down at Jonghyun's scribbles. The roommates started some casual conversation about who would do the dishes tomorrow.    
  
"Oh it's done," Minhyun pointed out in the middle of their Rock Paper Scissors game to get icecream. Whining, Jonghyun told Minhyun that he was buying icecream next time. Rushing to collect his clothes, Jonghyun waved goodbye after putting in some tokens for Minhyun. Smiling at the generosity, the taller opened the machine to put his clothes in. However as he looked inside, it seemed that Jonghyun left a piece of clothing behind. Reaching in, Minhyun's eyes widen as he pulled out underwear. Not just underwear lacy red panties. Quickly hiding it in his pocket, he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about the contents in his hand. Glancing around, Minhyun huffed as he pondered on why his roommate would have bright red panties.    
  
For the rest of night, Minhyun didn't know how to give them back. His mind was full of questions. He just didn't know how to ask. They've been roommates for about a year but knew each other at least two years before. Usually they had open conversations and Jonghyun was one of the people Minhyun was comfortable with. However, this issue stumped him.    
  
Was it an issue? Minhyun didn't judge but he was really curious. Did Jonghyun have a significant other? Friend with benefits? Minhyun's and Jonghyun's social circles overlapped fairly and Minhyun knew Jonghyun wasn't fucking them... or was he?    
  
Sighing, Minhyun finished folding his last shirt at around midnight. He didn't have time to confront Jonghyun and his roommate seemed to be preoccupied for the night. Therefore, the taller just laid in bed playing with his phone until he fell asleep.    
  
\--   
  
"Does Jonghyun have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Minhyun asked Dongho as they sat down for coffee. The other tilted his head looking at Minhyun questioningly.    
  
"Does he? He never told me," Dongho replied as he pulled out his laptop,"Why do you ask?"    
  
"This is a secret okay?" Dongho nodded once sipping from his iced coffee. "I found panties in Jonghyun's laundry."    
  
Almost spitting out his coffee, Dongho wiped his mouth with back of his hand chuckling. Frowning Minhyun gave him a look before scratching his head.    
  
"Could be his sister's-"   
  
"Haven't visited for over half a year."   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"Hasn't stayed overnight." Dongho rubbed his chin as Minhyun was drawing another blank. Hearing Dongho snap his fingers, he turned to the other tilting his head.    
  
"His job!"   
  
"He would need panties for  chicken delivery...?"Minhyun asked in shock.    
  
"He quit that job a while ago," Dongho replied as he typed away. Blinking Minhyun put his hand on Dongho's screen.    
  
"What?! But he keeps bringing home coupons," Minhyun asked in disbelief. Jonghyun had always told him that he had a part time for a chicken restaurant down the street. "Then what does he work as...?"    
  
"I'm not supposed to say- just keep thinking he's a chicken delivery man," Dongho replied with a slight chuckle. Judging by Dongho's reaction Jonghyun must've been keeping secrets or at least from him.     
  
"Lingerie shop?" Minhyun asked as a last guess while Dongho’s mouth curled into one of his bright smiles again shaking his head. Sighing in defeat, Minhyun ruffled his hair before deciding to hit the books forgetting about his thoughts.    
  
\--   
  
“Why are you staring at me so much lately? Am I that handsome?” Jonghyun asked cheekily as he pulled his jean jacket over his shoulders. The smaller looked at Minhyun who was sipping a can of pop tilting his head when he didn’t get an answer.    
  
“Always.” Jonghyun stared with wide eyes at Minhyun in disbelief before the taller coughed to cover up his confession. “Where do you work again?” Minhyun asked holding his can out while Jonghyun blinked before stooping down to tie his shoes.    
  
“Chicken place. See you later!” Jonghyun called out as he stood up checking his laces before flashing a smile and wave. Minhyun locked the door behind the other. He wondered if he should follow after the other to check if his words were legit (which he knew they weren’t). Sighing due to his tiredness, he decided to retreat to his favourite activity for Friday nights when the apartment was to himself. Cozied up on his bed watching random videos online. Often sexual videos. He enjoyed his time alone because although they were adults, he still thought Jonghyun to be cute and naive about the deep dark depths of porn. He knew Jonghyun watched of anime and those videos could lead to some sexual activity but the real thing? Minhyun could only chuckle to himself.    
  
That night Minhyun decided to look through camboys. Usually he enjoyed something with a little more plot. However, some of the plots were so dull and cheesy that he would rather watch a livestream. He didn’t pay for the best internet service to not use it on live streams. As he took his last sip of pop, he clicked on a random stream and almost spit his whole mouthful out.    
  
“Do I look cute today? I had to wear pink panties today because I lost my favourite red ones…” A familiar voice sounded out as he finally stared at the screen again. Kneeling on a bed was none other than his roommate Jonghyun with nothing but the pink panties. The smaller grinned as he was reading the comments complimenting him on his new attire.    
  
Shifting in his seat, Minhyun wasn’t sure if he was supposed to close his browser and pretend he never saw his friend Jonghyun or to keep watching. He had to admit he had gathered some feelings for his roommate but something didn’t feel right about watching his roommate’s cam. However, he just couldn’t take his eyes off the way Jonghyun was acting. Jonghyun was now sucking off a toy he got from someone on the side, a gift from a fan, while another hand was stuck in his panties playing with the tip of his length.    
  
The room was filled with soft whines from the smaller who took breaks from pushing the length of the dildo into his mouth. Once Jonghyun was satisfied with the amount of saliva on the toy, he leaned forward flashing a grin. He swirled his tongue around the tip mentioning how he’d love this to be an actual cock rather than a toy.    
  
“It’s no fun being by myself… this baby boy needs a daddy…” Jonghyun started bringing out what seemed to be his signature kink. Minhyun watched the comments fly across the screen with fans offering themselves to Jonghyun. With a giggle, Jonghyun just turned around pulling the panties right under his ass. Spreading his asscheeks, he told the viewers that he prepped himself before the session and took the dildo rubbing the tip on his hole.    
  
Groaning Minhyun quickly shoved his pants down digging his hand in his boxers. He still couldn’t believe he was jerking off to one of his closest friends but Jonghyun’s actions were just too cute. The way Jonghyun’s back arched. The moans Jonghyun let out every time he hit his spot. Jonghyun’s begging. It was all too overwhelming to the brunette. Throughout the whole video, Jonghyun begged out ‘daddy’ but Minhyun wished it was his own name.    
  
“I’m close...may I cum?” Jonghyun asked the camera with pink cheeks. He was holding his length tight his thumb over his slit. Majority of the comments wanted Jonghyun to beg more and the smaller whimpered. He sat back on his knees bouncing softly on the dildo with a whine. “Please… please… I’ve been a good boy right? Please let this good boy cum~”    
  
With that, Jonghyun was soon allowed to release causing the camboy to uncover his tip. As the smaller released on the bed, Minhyun too came but all over his hand. He mumbled a small fuck as Jonghyun said goodbye to everyone cutely. Reaching for his tissue box, Minhyun cleaned himself up before laying back staring at the ceiling. Discovering one of his best friends was a camboy wasn't what Minhyun expected his Friday night to be.    
  
\--    
  
The next day Minhyun could barely look at Jonghyun without imagining the other with flush pink cheeks and begging for cock. However the two decided to spend a lazy day just marathoning shows. Usually Minhyun let Jonghyun lay his head on his lap casually but when Jonghyun plopped down after grabbing each of them a pop, Minhyun jumped a bit. Frowning Jonghyun looked at Minhyun confused while the taller waved it off sipping the pop.    
  
"Did I do something wrong? Does the pop taste bad?" Jonghyun asked while staring at the other. "You've been acting weird around me lately." Glancing down at the other, Minhyun saw Jonghyun's concerned expression. Rubbing the back of his neck, he paused while Jonghyun sat up. Pressured by Jonghyun's stare, Minhyun pulled the red lacy panties out of his pocket. Eyes widening Jonghyun reached to grab them but Minhyun pulled his hand away.    
  
"I found your favourite panties,  _ baby boy _ ," Minhyun emphasized the last two words with a raised eyebrow. Gulping Jonghyun sat on his ankles next to the taller rubbing his neck. Watching the smaller Minhyun gained a bit of confidence on how to approach the other about his camboy career. "How long have you been one?"    
  
"A-A year or so..." Jonghyun replied softly feeling suddenly small. He glanced at Minhyun who was now playing with the panties in his hand. Reaching out again to grab them, Minhyun stood up this time crossing his arms. The smaller turned sitting politely with his hands on his lap.    
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Minhyun asked as Jonghyun bit his lip squirming in his spot.    
  
"I-I thought you'd think it's weird..."    
  
"You know I don't judge. Who else knows? Dongho? Minki? Aron?" Jonghyun simply nodded at all the names puffing his cheeks.    
  
"Minki passes me the toys," Jonghyun answered honestly making Minhyun's mouth drop. All their friends knew about Jonghyun's camboy career except Minhyun. Personally Minhyun felt a bit offended and Jonghyun needed to make up for it. However, Minhyun's sudden idea of redemption required pleasure for both of them.    
  
"In the livestream...you mentioned you wanted an actual daddy," Minhyun started watching Jonghyun gulp softly. Reaching forward, he tilted Jonghyun's chin up then handed back the panties. "I'll be your daddy tonight but you have to prove to me you're a good boy... can you do that Jonghyun?" Minhyun asked while tapping Jonghyun's nose.Eagerly nodding, Jonghyun held the panties excitedly then got up.    
  
"I-I'll put these on for you!" Jonghyun announced as Minhyun patted his butt. As Jonghyun scurried off to the bedroom, Minhyun crossed his arms satisfied with his sudden control over the situation.    
  
\--   
  
"You're a lot naughtier than you look," Minhyun grunted as Jonghyun circled his arms around the taller's neck. The smaller was straddling Minhyun's lap tilting his head cutely in nothing but his panties. He made Minhyun wait long before they started due to his preparation. Thus when Minhyun groped at his ass, he perked an eyebrow up at the plug. "You're full of surprises."    
  
"Does daddy not like it? I wanted to be prepped for daddy~" Jonghyun announced as he bit his lip. Leaning in, Minhyun harshly squeezed the other's ass nipping at his ear.    
  
"But what if daddy wanted to prep his baby himself? What if I wanted you on the verge of cumming from just my fingers? It was going to be your punishment. You're being such a bad boy again," Minhyun whispered huskily making Jonghyun gulp. The smaller hoped he could get some flirting and control during the session but Minhyun's dirty talk made him melt. Tsking, Minhyun instead bent Jonghyun over his lap. The only other suitable punishment at the time was spanking.    
  
"Count for me. Ten on each side," Minhyun demanded as he landed a hard slap on Jonghyun's left cheek. Whimpering, Jonghyun cried out a loud one. Minhyun slapped down nine more spanks a little impatiently as the noises Jonghyun were releasing were making him excited. He went softer on the right side and got surprised by the sudden whines from the smaller as if he wanted more. Groaning Minhyun pulled Jonghyun up quickly after the short punishment crashing his lips to the other. As the make out session continued, Jonghyun pushed Minhyun softly on the bed so he could straddle the other. Wiping his swollen lips, he looked down at Minhyun cutely.    
  
“Can I ride d-daddy?” he asked breathlessly. Although Jonghyun has said many dirty things on broadcast, he felt embarrassed by his reactions to the spanking. He enjoyed it too much. Staring at Minhyun more, he bit his lip seeing if Minhyun would comply to his wishes. Catching Minhyun’s soft nod, Jonghyun thanked him quietly before pulling his panties down and off his legs. He then gripped the plug slipping it out while watching Minhyun quickly shuffle his pants off. Holding Jonghyun’s waist, Minhyun helped the other ease onto to his length causing both of them to moan. Minhyun was now sitting up back on the headboard as Jonghyun’s hand grasped onto the taller’s shoulders. Adjusting to Minhyun’s size, Jonghyun realized he hadn’t had actual sex for a while and dug his face into Minhyun’s neck. Once he was ready, he started moving up and down spilling out whimpers into Minhyun’s ear. 

 

“Fuck,” Minhyun whispered out as his length was swallowed by Jonghyun’s hole. The smaller started out fast as he was getting lost in the pleasure. He hadn’t been held in so long and Minhyun’s long limbs were enveloping his small figure. Minhyun was also peppering small kisses and marks on his neck and shoulders the best he could as Jonghyun bounced. Meanwhile, Jonghyun’s hands were clinging to the other’s frame. He swore he made marks on Minhyun’s back and shoulders but the other didn’t seem to care. After Jonghyun began to slow down due to Minhyun’s tip brushing his spot. Looking at the camboy, Minhyun lowered him onto the bed. Kissing him softly, he held Jonghyun’s hands softly gazing at him in lust. “Good boy… let me take care of you now.” 

 

Minhyun continued with a steady but rough pace up into Jonghyun’s spot. Throwing back his head, the room filled with skin slapping and the couple’s combined moans. To quiet them down, Minhyun pressed his lips to Jonghyun’s again in an open mouth kiss as he released one hand to Jonghyun’s length. He could tell the other was close (and he was fairly close also) and he wished for them to release together. Therefore, he stroked Jonghyun’s cock at the pace he was thrusting. 

 

“Cum with me,” he requested huskily as they took a break for breath. Nodding quickly, Jonghyun squeezed Minhyun’s hand. It didn’t take long for both of them to cum Minhyun inside Jonghyun and Jonghyun all over his stomach. Panting softly, Minhyun snuck in a peck before he slipped out reaching for some tissues. He cleaned Jonghyun first not forgetting to get some of the dripping release from the backside. Meanwhile Jonghyun felt exhausted laying his arm over his face. Once Minhyun was done his cleaning, he circled his arms  around Jonghyun nuzzling his nose slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“I...I was worried about what you’d think. I mean I wouldn’t want my crush to suddenly hate me,” Jonghyun confessed as he looked down drawing circles on Minhyun’s chest. Chuckling gently, Minhyun ruffled the smaller’s hair with slightly red cheeks. Actually both of them had red cheeks. One of the two had finally confessed and all Minhyun could do was plant some more kisses on Jonghyun’s lips. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to confess. I like you too Jonghyun. Although this isn’t exactly the way I expected us to confess,” Minhyun commented with a laugh as he laid back putting his hands behind his head. He then put his arm down so Jonghyun could rest his head. Instead, Jonghyun took Minhyun’s arms putting them back around him. Smiling, Minhyun buried his face into Jonghyun’s hair. “You’re such a cute baby.” 

 

“And you’re a pretty hot daddy-” 

 

“I’ll prepare myself more to be a better daddy for Jonghyunnie~” Minhyun cooed making Jonghyun hit him lightly on the shoulder. Not used to the kink, the two laughed together going back to cuddling eachother for warmth. They stayed in the position for a while making small talk and playing with eachother’s hair. 

 

“Say do you always do the baby concept?” Minhyun asked out of curiosity. Shaking his head, Jonghyun thought about what he had done on his livestream. 

 

“I’ve done lots! Like different uniforms…” Jonghyun trailed off as the other looked at him in shock. 

 

“How did I not find out until now…” 

 

“I usually sort out my laundry...my motto was ‘always soft out your laundry’ until today…” Jonghyun replied shyly poking at Minhyun’s skin. Smiling, Minhyun assured that Jonghyun would not need to hide anything anymore and he wouldn’t tell anyone else. 

 

“I’ll be a bit jealous that you will be appealing to other viewers though…”

 

“Don’t worry! I’ll only think of you!” Jonghyun insisted adorably. Smiling and thanking the smaller, Minhyun pet his head twice murmuring about how he was glad Jonghyun was his now and that he was Jonghyun’s. Nodding contently, Jonghyun closed his eyes as Minhyun ran his hand through the other’s hair. Planting a few more pecks on Jonghyun’s hair, he shut his eyes also and the two fell into a pleasant sleep cherishing each other's warmth. 


End file.
